


时落之雨

by taoduoduo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo





	时落之雨

CP：A闪咕哒

年龄操作：文中咕哒已满十八周岁

道具√内射√失禁√

可以接受的↓

（一）

训练有素的侍者在前方带路，将立香引到位于酒吧深处的房间，这里仅供贵客休憩。

侍者轻轻推开雕花柚木门，做了个请进的手势，立香就算不情愿也只好走进去。这里冷气开的很足，可她身体的燥热并未缓解。

室内装修如宫殿般富丽奢华，沙发前的长桌上摆满了精致的果盘茶点，沙发上正有说有笑的两个年轻男人暂停了交谈，把目光投向这位不速之客。

“出乎余的意料，小羊羔竟然自己送上门来？”

黑发男人笑不可抑，他把目光从立香身上收回，转而投向自己的金发友人。出乎意料，友人皱着眉头，表情透着一丝烦躁，很明显不知道少女的来因。

这就有意思了。

“时间不早，余先回去休息了喔，黄金的。”

简短的告别，黑发男人起身迈步就走，立香无心揣摩他话中的弯弯绕绕。她的目标只有眼前的金发男人，吉尔伽美什——侍者为她介绍过，那个被打翻的酒柜的主人。

吉尔伽美什把手中的红酒放回桌面，他有着白暂到让保养极好的女孩子都自愧不如的肤色，五官深邃，面部线条流畅优美，这样的男人让人看到就不禁感慨，造物主真是偏心，他简直集中了这世间所有的优点，集齐了所有的祝福生得这幅好皮囊。他的身材同样完美，他穿着极其高调的金色外套，外套的拉链和贴身黑衬衫的领口敞开，露出一小片饱满的胸膛。那身衣服只有他穿才合适，就像古代帝王身着金色龙袍，唯有君王穿的出那龙袍的贵气。金色是极挑人的颜色，换做旁人来穿，总让人觉得缺了点什么，但吉尔伽美什的气质却很合适，或者说，这样显眼的装扮才适合他。

立香小心翼翼观察着他，这种目光对于吉尔伽美什来说可是大不敬。他血色的眸子瞪视着立香：

“杂种，谁允许你来这里的？！”

立香到底还是个刚毕业的高中生，平日里一直被同窗友人温言软语的哄着，哪被人这么凶过，她吓得向后退了一小步，小声说：“非常抱歉，我打翻了您的酒柜……我会打工赔偿您的，请您宽限我一段时间。”

（二）

这座酒吧位于市中心，环境优美服务周全，是年轻人玩乐的好去处。立香已满十八周岁，刚巧收到心仪大学的录取通知书，为了庆祝即将开启的大学生活，她和一票同窗约好在这里通宵放松身心。  
此时的立香坐在角落慢慢吸着果汁，她好奇的打量着四周，对于刚毕业的高中生来说，一切的娱乐都是新鲜极具吸引力的。也因为社会经验匮乏，她还穿着高中制服短裙，在一片或优雅或性感的装扮中格外显眼。  
这样的装扮倒吸引了不少心存不轨的人，立香硬气地拒绝了他们，还好无人继续纠缠。毕竟这里的保安个个人高马大，谁敢挑事，拳头伺候。  
即使这样，来搭讪的人还是隔个十几分钟就来一个。喏，对面又坐下来一个男青年：“美女，一个人啊？”  
立香抬头看了一眼，是陌生人，她往座位里缩了缩，平静地说：“在等人。”  
青年人识趣的转身走了。  
桌面的手机传来震动，是同学的来电，立香迅速接起，对着手机喂了几声，奈何酒吧的音乐声实在太大，她只好离开座位，去卫生间接听。

“立香抱歉喔，我们堵在半路啦，不知道为什么，今晚的车超级多！”从手机的听筒传来几声烟花炸开的声音，看来今晚庆祝的人真不少呢。

“可能是庆祝录取的人都出来玩，你们别急，我等你们。”

“那好，立香不许偷偷喝酒哦，要等我们一起才行！”那边不放心立香似的，认真叮嘱着。立香被她们逗笑：

“好啦好啦，你们放心啦。”

与立香刚搭讪的青年人还没走出百米远，看到立香捧着手机跑向卫生间，又果断折回了少女的座位。

有小小的纸包从青年的袖口滑出。

无色无味，无论什么样的女人都会乖乖听话的东西，买这个可是花了大价钱。青年露出一丝自信的笑，白色粉末倾入杯中，迅速融化。

单纯的少女还没经历过成人世界的毒打，自然不懂人心险恶。  
而青年无比自然地守在立香不远的座位上，只等着鱼儿上钩。

立香和友人的电话不过短短几分钟，回到座位后立香一边看着手机中的综艺节目一边吸着果汁，若不是嫌丢人，她真想把杯中的冰块也吃掉。刚刚毕业的学生党哪有什么钱，这杯贵的离谱的果汁必须全部喝光才行！一点点都不能浪费！

也许是路上实在太堵，立香看完整节综艺仍没有人来。此时的立香呼吸逐渐急促，脸颊也绯红一片，异样的感觉充斥整个身体，立香以为自己被酒吧烟熏的头晕，打算出去透透气。刚刚站起，却感觉两腿发软，膝盖不住的打弯，她不得不扶住桌子。这样的动作被细心侍者看到，侍者迅速走到立香身边，用关切的语气询问：“女士，请问您需要帮助吗？”

“麻烦您扶我出去透透气。”立香对他略表歉意地请求道。“我有点头晕。”

侍者瞬间明了，他语气温和地劝道：“建议您尽早回家，您大概是‘喝醉’了，我会为您叫好出租车的。”

立香不懂他的暗示，她只想着先出门透透气再说。距离出口并不远，可立香脚下软绵绵如同踩在云朵上，走的极缓。拐角处摆放着一个大酒柜，过道狭窄不方便两人通过，立香逞能，非要一个人走过去，不想身体实在不争气，腿部酥软的仿佛不属于自己，膝盖不受控制的弯下去，她连一声惊呼还没来得及发出，整个人结结实实的摔向酒柜。木质酒柜轰然倒地的声音惊得不少人朝这个方向看过来，伴随玻璃碎裂的清脆响声，立香觉得自己脑中也有什么碎掉了。

红色酒液顺着酒柜缝隙流淌出来。  
她，打翻了酒柜。

即使身体用不上力，她的意识一直是清醒的。她觉得自己有点哆嗦，这些珍藏的佳酿价格令人乍舌，不是打工就能偿还得起的。

“女士，这是小店贵客的私藏品……”

侍者也被突如其来的变故惊呆了，他为难的看着立香：“我只是一个服务生，这种大事没法做主，您必须与这位贵客亲自沟通赔偿事宜才行。”

立香的脑中只有绝望，也只好任由侍者把她引到这酒柜的主人——吉尔伽美什的面前。

“打翻了本王的私藏？你这杂种还真敢说啊！”

吉尔伽美什的声音相当不爽，立香赶紧弯腰鞠躬，但原本身体就使不上力，她两腿一弯，不受控制地跪倒在地面，膝盖磕在地面上很痛：“实在对不起，我真的会补偿的，我会努力打工偿还您的损失。”

“喂，你不会是把本王当慈善家了吧？打工偿还？你是打算还一辈子吗？”

吉尔伽美什被她天真的话语逗得大笑。

“那您说我该怎么偿还……”

立香的声音小的可怜，她只是个毕业生，想赚钱只能打工呜。

“喔？看你这杂种还算有诚意，干脆用身体来还吧。”

（三）

立香刚刚成年，身子如同含苞待放的花朵，带着青涩的诱惑。她橘色头发中的一撮扎成一个可爱的小揪揪，余下的部分柔顺地披在肩头。

漂亮的锁骨下，胸部也是丰满的。

此时的她半跪在地板上，双手被吉尔伽美什的领带紧紧系在身后。上半身的白色衬衫不知被随意扔到哪个角落，内衣也被扯开扔到一边，挺立的胸部和平坦的小腹暴露在空气中，翘起的乳尖上夹着两枚小巧的乳夹，开关被打开，乳夹悬挂的小铃铛随着跳蛋的震动发出清脆的叮铃声。

室内的灯光不似酒吧大厅那般昏暗，光被调成了暧昧的暖黄色。即使胸前快感难耐，她的注意力仍集中在吉尔伽美什身上。眼前的男人用骨节分明的白暂手指优雅地解开黑色衬衫的纽扣，一颗，又一颗。从白暂的颈部肌肤，到胸肌诱人的胸膛，再到腹肌结实的小腹，她的心随着他解纽扣的手指翻飞。

身体是燥热的，思绪是混乱的，可她竟然对即将发生的事情抱有一丝期待，她究竟是怎么了？欲望随着血液在体内窜动，内裤湿的恐怕能挤出水，吉尔伽美什看出她的异常，笑着走过来捏起她的乳尖，他恶劣的拉扯着敏感的乳头，又痛又爽的感觉让立香呻吟出声。

“这差劲的胸部还挺敏感嘛。”

他可没什么耐心做前戏，解开缠在立香手腕的领带，立香被推倒在沙发上。制服裙被推到腰际，底裤被轻易扯开，少女的屁股高高翘起，娇嫩的花穴暴露在空气中，骤然的凉意又恢复成燥热，不知是药物的作用，或是被他独特的男性气息所刺激，她的花穴已经湿透了。好害羞，可身体分明叫嚣着她想要更粗暴的对待。

吉尔伽美什感受到花穴的湿润，硬挺的性器直接冲入立香的花穴，她趴在沙发上小声呜咽，小手紧紧抓着身下的沙发垫，承受着他有力的挺弄。胸前的乳夹随着动作不断发出叮铃叮铃的声音，刺激着吉尔伽美什操弄的动作更粗暴。后入的姿势让他顶的更深，每次都能顶到敏感的宫口。

让人脸红的肉体撞击声和宫口传来的酥麻让她娇泣哀求：“别顶那里……”

听她的才怪呢。

吉尔伽美什闻声极其恶劣的故意顶弄着敏感的宫颈，脆弱的宫口承受不住，放任他顶入少女的子宫中。  
柔弱的子宫被插的又痛又爽，跪趴的动作在他每次插入时还会刺激到膀胱，她原本喝下一整杯饮料在此刻变成羞人的尿意，她下意识的夹紧花穴，生怕自己被操弄到失禁。但骤然收紧的花穴带给吉尔伽美什的性器别样快感，柔软的穴肉如从层层叠叠的花瓣般收拢，恨不得榨出他的精液般紧致。

快感在体内积蓄，思绪混乱如同天边纷乱的云絮，明明身体已经敏感到经受不起任何撩拨，却还要乖乖承受着他有力的操弄。他毫不客气地大进大出，吉尔伽美什的体力极好，每次都用力的插到最深处，抽离时带出星星点点的爱液，那是立香动情的象征，也是他带给她的属于女人的快乐。

花穴在他激烈抽插下已经发麻，两片花瓣也有些红肿，可快感如浪潮一波一波推着她攀向巅峰。

他忽然抬起手，啪地打在少女柔软的臀瓣上。花穴被这突如其来刺激猛地一夹，就像被无数个小嘴吮吸着无比舒适。他无视少女羞愤的声音，抽插着少女身体的同时再次啪地拍下来。雪白的屁股上出现一道红色印记，无论是臀肉柔软的触感还是红痕带来的视觉冲击都让他无比愉悦。

“呜呜不要打，不行了……”

羞耻混着快意让她再也控制不住自己，伴随着性器对着子宫的一记深顶，花穴像是开了水阀那般，一大波透明的液体喷泄而出，淋湿了身下的的沙发垫。可他仍然继续着抽送的动作，不停撞击着花穴中的敏感点。他要看她更淫荡的模样，要看她享受属于自己的愉悦。

“不要了，要被弄坏了……呜呜呜”  
立香扭着屁股试图逃离他的顶弄，可这样的动作在他看来更像是邀请，于是他继续顶弄着最敏感的那处。心脏的跳动有些超出负荷，她已经忍不住了，实在受不了了，只好放松身体，又一股水流从尿道口射出，落在地面形成一小片水渍。

她失禁了。

滚烫的精液射入温暖的花穴，少女无力地痉挛着，白色的精液混着爱液从花穴流出，沙发垫上泥泞一片，这幅可怜的模样真想让人再狠狠地欺负她。

他居高临下的看着她因高潮而迷离的眼神，这种时候还挺乖的，而且好像更会取悦他。

似乎有一闪而逝的金色光芒，一只按摩棒凭空出现在他的手上。他无视少女的求饶，把按摩棒推进少女花穴深处。

“真浪费啊，给本王好好夹住，本王赏赐你的东西可不能再流出一滴。”

吉尔伽美什靠近立香的脸颊，温热的气息呼在耳畔，洒在耳边的呼吸似乎把耳朵也烧的滚烫。  
“你这个杂种的身体也没那么值钱吧，这次当补偿其中的一瓶吧。不过，你还记得本王的酒柜中有多少珍藏吗？”

（四）

听说那个给立香下药的青年出了交通事故，连个全尸都没留下哦。

吉尔伽美什最不屑下药这种下三滥的手段，酒吧的治安是极好的，只可惜哪怕强力整顿也会有老练的漏网之鱼，没想到那人竟然把主意打到了立香的身上。连个杂种都敢把手伸向他的女人，真是万死也不足以平息他的怒火。

他的立香，那是只属于他的立香。

仿佛又回到了离别的那天，他们并肩站在茫茫雪原间，雪原之下是属于普通人的平安世界。

“离开迦勒底后，你有什么打算？”

“大概……会继续未完成的学业吧，我这年纪不读个大学总觉得遗憾。”

可他们会轻易放过你吗？他当然不会和这个对世界怀抱最大善意的杂种说。

他可以把她虏去乌鲁克，也可以把她藏匿在世界上任意一个魔术师们发现不了的角落。可他看着少女憧憬的目光，最后露出了英雄王的招牌笑容。  
而他的语气，却是不同于往日的温柔。

“本王尊重你的决定。”

少女不知道，这句话，亦是告别。

回归普通人生活的代价，是失去在迦勒底的全部记忆。曾经结下的羁绊，曾经并肩作战的回忆，那些美好的、或是让人流泪的过去，都会被封印在记忆的谷底。

但他，他们，仍然悄无声息的守护在立香的身边，就像很久以前，这个女孩用小小的、却不柔弱的身体守护这个世界那样。

不过，尽管人生总有意外，但无论怎样，幸福都会如期而至。

就像新年钟声在倒计时后会如约敲响，他们结下的羁绊也是。

（五）

仲夏的傍晚下着淋淋漓漓的小雨，倒把白天的燥热浇去了不少，水汽幽浮，空气携裹着好闻的青草味儿扑向鼻翼。

下雨天极易交通堵塞，吉尔伽美什坐在车中等着红灯。

橘发少女穿着雪白的制服裙，撑着透明的伞恰巧从车窗前缓缓走过，她哼着旋律温柔的歌，走到吉尔伽美什身旁时，恰好唱到那一句：

“在时间滴滴答答度过的夏日，让我爱上你可以吗？”

—再续前缘—  
—全文完—

歌词选自：《夏恋慕》


End file.
